


Giri Choco

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: A ideia fora de Shizuku, mas a própria Shizuku acabara por esquecê-la. No final das contas, Machi preparou chocolates para todos os seus companheiros. Deixou expresso que eram chocolates obrigatórios. Mas sua arte era feita de linhas. E, nas entrelinhas, ela sabia dizer mais.





	Giri Choco

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Primeira vez que escrevo uma história de Valentine’s Day para o Genei Ryodan! Ainda não sei se haverá continuação. Abaixo, uma breve explicação para quem está por fora do assunto.
> 
> No Japão, o dia 14 de fevereiro é conhecido como Valentine’s Day. Nesta data, as mulheres presenteiam os homens com chocolates (podem ser caseiros ou comprados em lojas). Há dois tipos de chocolate: o honmei choco (chocolate do amor) e o giri choco (chocolate de cortesia). O primeiro é dado para namorados e interesses amorosos. O segundo é uma espécie de obrigação social e é voltado para colegas de trabalho, clientes, dentre outros. Um mês depois, no White Day, os homens retribuem os chocolates que receberam. Aqui, existe a ideia do Sanbai-Gaeshi, que significa triplo retorno; ou seja, os homens devem retribuir os presentes que receberam três vezes mais.

O papel não lhe caía muito bem. Era uma mulher fria e sóbria. Não aderia ao romantismo ou às ideias tolas. Por que mesmo se dera ao trabalho? No final de janeiro, Shizuku comentara qualquer coisa sobre a data. Mas a própria Shizuku havia esquecido e perambulava sabe-se lá por onde com a expressão sonhadora de sempre. Por isso, Machi estava sozinha no pequeno cômodo. Fitava o chocolate derretendo em banho-maria, sentindo ela mesma derreter-se um pouco de chateação. Invadira o café na calada de noite, silenciosa como um gato. Trouxera consigo as fôrmas de aranha habilmente roubadas daquela loja de artigos de _Halloween_. Os ingredientes também eram roubados. A _kunoichi_ afinal sorriu. Os chocolates não têm o mesmo gosto quando feitos de forma honesta.

 

Feitan também era frio e sóbrio. Encarou a embalagem em silêncio, indiferente às fitas vermelhas. Machi soube que ele sequer provaria as aranhas. Não fazia mal... desde que lhe compensasse no _White Day_.

 

O bruto do Phinks engoliu tudo quase sem agradecer. Machi apenas observou com olhos gélidos. Escrevera um gigante “obrigatório” na embalagem dos chocolates, mas o Intensificador fitava-a de soslaio como quem espera ouvir um segredo. Machi tinha muitos. Mas não contaria nenhum àquele idiota.

 

Franklin foi mais discreto. Acenou com a cabeça em agradecimento, abriu a caixa e retirou dela uma aranha miudinha que quase desaparecia entre seus dedos. Provou sem muito entusiasmo. No fundo, ele esperava receber chocolates do amor. Mas não de Machi.

 

O imbecil do Shalnark achou que fossem chocolates do amor. Mal avistara a _kunoichi_ e já foi abrindo um sorrisinho zombeteiro. Ela empurrou a caixa contra seu peito e disse por cima do ombro:

— Três vezes mais. Não se esqueça.

Cruzava o corredor quando ouviu o Manipulador exclamar:

— Que legal! Aranhas!

 

Bonolenov era outro discreto. Recebeu o presente com um sorriso humilde e fez uma mesura. Machi sentou-se ao seu lado por alguns minutos. Não pensava exatamente em o que quer que fosse. Apenas gostava da companhia de Bono. Ele encontrou seu olhar de alguma forma e esperou como quem deseja contar um segredo. Mas se limitou a dizer que os chocolates estavam bons.

 

O idiota do Nobunaga franziu o cenho quando Machi estendeu-lhe a caixa. Se não entendia o que era ou só estava surpreso com a iniciativa da _kunoichi_ , era impossível dizer. Recebeu o presente, abriu-o e deixou escapar uma risada nasalada.

— Aranhas.

Machi deu de ombros.

— Não se esqueça de me devolver três vezes mais no _White Day_.

— Ora, ora. Achei que esse tipo de coisa deveria ser feito com o mínimo de carinho. Mas parece que você é mesmo uma interesseira...

— É chocolate obrigatório.

Nobu desviou o rosto para as aranhas. E voltou a fitar Machi. Deu um passo à frente, os dois bem próximos um do outro.

— Devo pagar com chocolates?

— Faça como quiser.

Ela virou-lhe as costas e desapareceu no esconderijo.

 

Korutopi pareceu feliz com a surpresa. Pegou uma das aranhas na palma da mão e admirou-a com o olho descoberto. Nunca revelara a ninguém, mas gostava de doces. E os chocolates tinham um gosto tão bom! Certamente eram feitos com ingredientes roubados.

 

Ela estancou, quase deixando a embalagem cair. Quem estava procurando, afinal? Uvogin morrera. Em outros tempos, o gigante daria um urro de alegria ao receber os chocolates. Agora não mais. Machi decidiu entregar a caixa a Shizuku.

 

Kalluto não conhecia a tradição. Arregalou os olhos para os chocolates, depois para Machi. A pergunta silenciosa era clara.

— São para você, Kalluto.

O menino provou uma das aranhas. Lambeu os lábios. Provou outra. Lambeu os lábios de novo. Agradeceu e se afastou. Queria dividir os doces com Phinks. Tolo!

 

A última caixa parecia a mais pesada. Machi esgueirou-se por entre as velas, violando a serenidade do cômodo. Kuroro ergueu os olhos do livro. Um sorriso tênue em seu rosto.

— Boa-noite, Machi.

— Boa-noite, Danchou.

— O que trazes?

Ela estendeu a embalagem de fitas vermelhas. Não havia qualquer inscrição.

— Ah! O _Valentine’s Day_! — exclamou Kuroro, recebendo o presente de bom grado. — Agradeço a gentileza.

O livro agora fora esquecido. Kuroro puxou as fitas de leve e abriu a caixa. Os olhos pareceram brilhar.

— Aranhas... Que deleite!

Machi ergueu o rosto.

— Foram feitas com ingredientes roubados — disse.

— Os chocolates não têm o mesmo gosto quando feitos de forma honesta.

Ele pegou uma das aranhas e apreciou seu cheiro adocicado. Levou-a os lábios, experimentando bem lentamente, os olhos fechando-se em uma sinfonia silenciosa. Sorriu.

— Magníficos.

A _kunoichi_ não respondeu. Observava como quem espera — ou guarda — um segredo. Mas segredos não foram contados.

 


End file.
